


[Podfic] Canary

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical suicidal ideation, Gen, Helen Helps, MAG 152: A Gravedigger's Envy, No spoilers for episode, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Canary" by brinnanzaAuthor's original summary:There is a door in Jon’s office that is not supposed to be there.AKA: Helen comes bearing gifts.
Relationships: Helen & Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Sims & The Spiral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Canary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Canary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607164) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:41
  * **File Size:** 9 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18PN9lMV5BoYjMDFFAKgb2v7cUaPQaTbd)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uI3qZDvaf7mLXwmF-MwtYoM5SG_ZTcx3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Canary_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607164)
  * **Author:** [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
